clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Penguinia
Isn't it a little weird how the Viking Penguin house is the Upper and the High Penguin house is the Lower house? There should be a Senate as the Upper and the Lower House could be a National Assembly, so that it could be fair for both races. I just think that putting the Viking Penguins as the Higher house of government is not fair to the High Penguins. Just commenting, it does not mean that you should implement this... -- Sanchonachos Welcome aboard. 01:23, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Against I'm actually against this. I think Freezeland and the Viking Empire should be the Russian Federation parody after the fall. It should be Democratic and be named the Freezelandian Federation.-- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 16:14, August 10, 2010 (UTC) A Russia Parody again? The thing is that we would have to completely change their cultures. Besides, doing so would be OOC. I am going to make a Russia Parody that's an Island. --[[User:Swiss Ninja|'Swiss Ninja']] Prepare to be Vanquished! 22:07, August 10, 2010 (UTC) I made Slushia. --[[User:Swiss Ninja|'Swiss Ninja']] Prepare to be Vanquished! 02:43, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Have a comprimise. The culture can be the same, but it is a federation and presidential republic. t would be divided into states. -- Sanchonachos Welcome aboard. 13:04, August 11, 2010 (UTC) That's what I was thinking.-- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 13:26, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Different culture will blow away the parody. Slushia is good enough of a compromise. --[[User:Swiss Ninja|'Swiss Ninja']] Prepare to be Vanquished! 19:49, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Culture is the same as Freezeland and the Vikings but but the government is a slight parody of the Russian Federation's. The country is a crown republic meaning that the power comes from the people not a monarchy. There are still kings but they have a ceremorial role. It's federal as well and it's also a Liberal democracy (bougerosie or whatever it's called democracy). Since there two monarchs, Triskelle and the other one, it makes is diarchic, I've compromised, so sorted. -- Liberal Communist Libertarian Conservative Guy Talk to the supporter of Communism and Capitalism 15:05, August 14, 2010 (UTC) One more things; High Penguins would not be a majority or even the Vikings. Normal Penguins would be the majority because Freezeland's a larger nation and normal penguins form the majority there. There are more penguins in Freezeland, excluding HPs, then in the Viking Empire. Just letting you know.-- Liberal Communist Libertarian Conservative Guy Talk to the supporter of Communism and Capitalism 15:08, August 14, 2010 (UTC) I really want MAI to conquer Penguinia. Reform it into a territory, and rename it 'Ethnic Colony'. Yeah....that would be good. I also plan on merging Penguinia with both Map Islands republics. There BEGS to be lesser countries in the wiki in my opinion. Permission granted? Alex001 OR Alex12345a (inbox ⊛ edits ⊛ blog ⊛ hurtandheal ⊛ imagecontest) 15:29, August 14, 2010 (UTC) I dunno..but it usually conquered by surrounding countries.I'd rather have it under the control of Snowzerland or the USA. Maybe you should start a China or Hong Kong parody, the MAI could control those countries, instead of conquering existing ones. Snowzerland conquered all the Europe parodies (exception of UTR,Liguira, Others).-- Sanchonachos Welcome aboard. 19:50, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Its going to overcrowd the number of nations on the wiki, which is probably why I would like to suggest a decrease instead. Yes, there shall be a China and Hong Kong parody; Hong Kong could be a bustling city in Margate Central Island, second-largest city on the island. Chinese culture would be added into the overall country, as for the cities, I've considered making several towns named after these Chinese cities: Guangzhou, Xiamen and Nanjing. I won't create a Beijing parody. Instead, I'll make a Beijing parody and a Shanghai parody merged into one city. I will discuss more later. For now, I prefer MAI to take over Penguinia, although chances are very low. Alex001 OR Alex12345a (inbox ⊛ edits ⊛ blog ⊛ hurtandheal ⊛ imagecontest) 12:33, August 16, 2010 (UTC)